


letters she never sent

by idiotonmain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, It's just Asami pinning over Korra through letters, Letters, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Pining, Post-Book 3: Change, Pre-Book 4: Balance, The inherent homoeroticism of letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotonmain/pseuds/idiotonmain
Summary: A collection of letters that Asami never sent to Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a first draft of the letter that Korra read in 'Korra Alone'

_Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. It’s not the same in Republic City without you. Everywhere I go I feel like I’m missing something, I can feel the gap where you should be. It doesn’t feel right being with both Mako and Bolin without you there, it just makes the fact you’re not there so much more real. I’m sure they feel the same way but we all try act like it's okay and that we're fine, even though we know we aren’t. I wish we were could just talk about how much we miss you, it would make me feel less alone._

_I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure, so I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while. I wonder if my dad would be proud of me, is it bad that I still want to make him proud even after everything he’s done? I have so many plans and ideas, by the time you’re back you won’t even recognise the city! After everything my father did I was so worried that Future Industries wouldn't be able to stay afloat, it just makes this contract so much more important to me._

_But the project I’m looking forward to the most is the Avatar Korra project. After everything you’ve done for the city and for the world it makes sense that they’re finally going to commemorate you. Between you and me, I think this is President Raiko’s way of apologising for when he banned you from the city. At first they were going to give you an island, like they did with Aang, but I refused. You deserve something that radiates the same warmth and energy you do. You deserve a place where people can come together and be happy together, just like how you always make me feel._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Asami_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of love poetry lately and that just inspired me to write fanfic after 5 years


	2. Letter 2

_Dear Korra,_

_It’s been 2 weeks since the official opening of the brand new Avatar Korra park! I wish you could’ve been there to see how many people were there, celebrating you and everything that you’ve done for them. There were even people wearing Avatar Korra t-shirts and hats, which, based on what I’ve heard, is a pretty profitable business to be in. Maybe Future Industries should start making Avatar Korra merchandise, would the fact that I’m your friend help sales? Don’t worry I promise I’m not just friends with you because of the business opportunities, although they’re a nice perk._

_You’re going to love the park. I mean the people of Republic City certainly do. It’s filled with such a variety of people, in fact, it pretty much mimics Aang's vision for the city. So even if you hate it at least I have the approval of one avatar. But I mean you’d be crazy to hate it. I’ve seen children play in the grass, old friends reunite by the bridge and lovers kiss by the water. You’d have to be heartless to see that and hate it, and I know how big your heart is._

_I haven’t even mentioned the jewel of Avatar Korra park, no monument dedicated to an avatar would be complete without a statue and the park is not different. They asked me to help design the statue and obviously, I said yes, thinking about you is probably the easiest job I’ve had to do. Even then I just couldn’t get it right. The nose felt a bit too big; the hair felt a bit too short; the mouth felt too small and the eyes couldn’t convey the brightness that yours does, the brightness that I haven’t seen ever since you fought Zaheer. I hope that your brightness has come back and that you still have that smile that’s so uniquely yours_

_Still every day I go to the park and sit by the statue of you. It makes me feel like you’re here with me and it makes me feel a little less lonely. I sit there from the morning late into the night and every night I see the moon rise and illuminate the statue, for a moment I can almost see the eyes light up. Did you know the moon was one of the first waterbenders? I’m sure you know. The moon and the ocean weren’t only the first waterbenders, were they? They were also in love and their romance was something truly special. I always wanted to love someone that much and for them to love me just as much. What did you think when you heard the story? Did you find it just as romantic as I did or did you scoff and complain because listening to stories was nowhere near as cool as actually learning how to waterbend. When you come back I’m going to have so much to talk to you about, you’re going to wish that you had just stayed in the South Pole._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Asami_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami: haha you ever just want a love like the moon and the ocean, no homo though.


	3. Letter 3

_ Dear Korra, _

_ I feel so alone. It feels so wrong writing this to you, you’re probably more alone than I am. But you have your parents and Katara and Naga and there are so many people there who care about you. Over here people only care about me because they need me to fix the city. Don’t get me wrong I feel so honoured that out of everyone else they could ask, they asked me to redesign the city. But I just wish there was someone here I could talk to about something that isn’t to do with roads and railways.  _

_ At least if Mako and Bolin were here I wouldn’t be completely alone but Mako’s in Ba Sing Se and Bolin’s going around the Earth Kingdom delivering aid and helping restore towns. I’m glad they aren’t completely alone. Mako’s guarding Prince Wu, from what I’ve heard he’s a lot to deal with. I mean he flirts with anything and everything, so I can’t say I really envy him. And Bolin has Kuvira and Varrick. Although I doubt that Bolin’s having touchy-feely conversations with Kuvira, can you imagine! As for Varrick, well. You know I’m not his biggest fan and you have to admit talking to him can be headache-inducing. Still, I’d rather deal with annoying princes and stony leaders than be here, alone. _

_ But even Mako and Bolin can’t replace you, no one could ever replace you. The day I see you again may actually be the happiest day of my life. Are you looking forward to seeing me to or have you forgotten me? Please don’t forget me, I don’t think I could handle it if I see you again and you look at me with a blank look. Or if you just walk past me because you don’t even remember my face.  _

_ Please come back soon Korra, I miss you so much, I think it’s making me ill. There’s so much I want to do with when you come back. I’ll take you to the park and you can laugh at how the statue makes you look so serious and imposing, and then you can try to mimic the statue’s pose but you’ll be laughing so hard you’ll barely be able to stand up. Then we can go an eat at Narook’s. But if you’re tired of water tribe food then we can go somewhere else. There’s this new fusion restaurant near my office, they do this dish with seaweed noodles and fire flakes and you’ll be surprised at how good it is. And to finish the day we can watch a mover. Have you seen some of the new movers? I’ll be honest, I was surprised at how good some of them are. Don’t tell Bolin but those Nuktuk movers were pretty awful.  _

_ I don’t care about what we do as long as we’re together again, as long as I can see you again. Why couldn’t you have taken me to the South Pole with you? Were you worried I’d think that you were weak? I could never think that. You’ve always been so strong and nothing could ever change that. Being with you would’ve made me stronger and it’d help me feel whole again. I don’t care how strong or weak you are. You’re Korra, you’re my best friend and I’ll never leave you because I’ll always need you, trust you and love you. So please don’t forget me and don’t try to push me away, please. _

_ Asami  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami: *describes going on a date with Korra*  
> Also Asami: You're my BESTFRIEND


	4. Letter 4

_Korra, I love you._

_I love you so so much and I feel like such a fool for not realising until now. If Mako or Bolin had read some of those letters that I hide under my bed they’d laugh at how oblivious I was. Mako has the emotional intelligence of brick and even he would’ve been able to tell that I had fallen head over heels for you._

_I should’ve known when I planned out a whole date for us, I should’ve known when I started hiding letters under my bed instead of sending them because I felt like they were too intimate to send to you. I should’ve known when I tried to teach you how to drive and instead of yelling at your inability to drive, I just enjoyed being with you. I should’ve known when we went racing together and you gave me that big smile at the end and I felt little butterflies do flips in my stomach._

_I thought being with Mako was love. Being with Mako was like fire, fitting isn’t it. It was all passion, then there was anger and then just like fire it burned out. But loving you is so different. Just like fire, being with you is warmth and it sets my alight. Just like earth, you help stabilise and ground me. Just like water, being around you is calming and when I’m with you all the possibilities feel endless, just like the ocean. And just like air, you make me feel free. To me that’s love._

_How would you react if you found out that I loved you? Would you hate me for it? Would you be so disgusted you’d stop talking to me? I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself if that happens. Or what if you felt the same way? What if we dated and then got married? Is it stupid of me to think of a future where you love me as much as I love you?_

_I promise that when you come back I’ll tell you, I’ve wasted so much time already. I know you and I know that you’d never stop talking to me because I love you. I don’t need you to love me back, I just can’t keep this to myself. I can’t hide the fact I love you, I’m too proud of it. I want to tell everyone that I love you. I’ll tell them all that I love your smile, your laugh, the twinkle in your eyes, your arms, your kindness, your humour and your strength. I don’t need their approval and I know you’re not mine but I just want to show you off and make them envy me because I love someone so special. There’s no one like you and I want every single part of you. I want the good parts, the bad parts and the ugly ones because they’re all you and I want you._

_With all my love,_

_Asami_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra reading this letter years later: awww you love me that's so embarrassing for you  
> Asami: Korra we're married  
> Korra: You loooooove me!


	5. Letter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A response to that letter that Korra sent Asami.

_ Dear Korra,  _

_ I don’t care that you haven’t sent me a letter, I’m just so happy to hear from you again. I gave up on waiting for a letter from you months ago and when I saw your letter I thought I was dreaming. I can’t even describe how happy I am. Just hearing from you makes you feel so much closer, you might as well be right next to me.  _

_ I’ll admit a little part of me, the part of me that loves you more than I can put into words, was so happy that you only sent a letter to me and not to Mako or Bolin. I promise I won’t tell them. I’m just so happy you trust me! I mean, of course, I already knew but it means so much more now that so much time has passed. After all this time you still feel that you can tell me about all your troubles and it encourages that part of me to tell me that you feel the same way. I know, it’s ridiculous of me to think that just because you’ve opened up to me that you love me too, but I can’t help myself. You haunt me every thought and plague my mind, so can you blame me for hanging on to every word of this letter as if it’s clear proof that you love me  _

_ I can’t imagine how hard these years have been for you but I have full faith that you’ll be able to go into the avatar state soon. I can almost hear you scoffing at me and questioning how I’m so certain. But I just know that one day you’ll confront your fears head-on, it could be in a week or it can be in years but I’ll be right there beside you when you do. I’ll always be by your side as long as you want me. _

_ Your letter has managed to almost being me back to life, I’m sorry for the theatrics but after two years I feel like I’m allowed to be a bit dramatic. Finally, I can think about your return without any doubts. It’s convinced me that you’ll back to the city, that you’ll come back to me. And when you come back I’ll keep my promise and then I’ll you that I love you. It’ll all be so perfect, I really don’t think I can wait _

_ Thinking of you always,  _

_ Asami  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finished! Honestly, this was just meant to be a little fun thing for me to do but I hope that you've enjoyed it.


End file.
